Ice Climber: The Search for Grandpa
by KoopalingFan
Summary: My thought for a new Ice Climber game. Popo and Nana lived with their grandfather after their parents had died. But then when their grandfather gets kidnapped, the Ice Climbers must go on an adventure to save him. Chapter 4: Popo, Nana, and company enter the first mountain where the find enemies and such.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Ice Climber: The Search for Grandpa

Chapter 1- Intro

**I have 2 reasons for writing this. The first reason is that the ice climbers only have 1 game. (Even though they need a new one...) Second, I just checked the archive and found out that there was only 1 story! So, I just had to do this! But, since this is only the second story in the archive, I'm not sure people would notice this or not. And if you read this, please don't bother to make a story yourself. Popo and Nana need some attention... Enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

It was a nice and quiet night for the Ice Climbers known as Popo and Nana. They had just eaten dinner with their grandfather. Now, they were in the family room sitting on the couch with nothing to do. Popo was looking around trying to find something to do. Nana was lying down in the opposite direction half-asleep. There was a silence in the room for a moment. Noticing this, Popo decided to start a conversation. "Hey Nana,..." He started.

Nana heard him and sat up to face her brother. "Yeah?"

Popo was silent for a few seconds. "Do you think that it has been boring around here lately?" He then asked.

The pink ice climber thought about it. "Yeah, it has... We need a new adventure."

Popo agreed. "Yeah, but since we live in the north pole, it is unlikely to have an adventure here..."

"Well,..." Nana looked up and placed a finger underneath her chin before facing her brother again. "You maybe right... but, and adventure can occur anytime. You never know what can happen..."

The blue ice climber thought about it and nodded in agreement.

They both heard their grandfather came in. So, they turned their heads to him. "Okay, kids. It's time for you two take your showers.

The two responded by getting up from the couch and walking out of the living room. Soon, their grandfather followed them up the stairs. _"Such charming kids." _He thought to himself while walking to his room. He laid down on his bed and grabbed a book that was sitting on the night stand and opened up the book to read it.

* * *

Meanwhile, after a few minutes both of the ice climbers had just finished taking their showers. Popo was in his room lying down on his bed while staring up at the ceiling. He was in his night clothes (Which was a black T-Shirt and black sweat pants.) with his arms behind his head with a sad look on his face. He was thinking about his parents death.

_**Flashback**_

_Popo and Nana were walking in the snow laughing while they talk. They were having so much fun today. Just then, they saw a woman in a yellow winter clothes running past them with a worried look on her face._

_"Hey!" Popo called out to her as the woman stopped and turned around. Popo and Nana ran up to her._

_"What's wrong?" Nana asked in concern._

_The woman spoke still in her worried expression. "There was a bomb explosion just ahead. Everyone is going to see what happened. You guys should come too."_

_Popo and Nana looked at each other and then back at the woman nodding their heads. They all ran to see where the explosion was. Up ahead, they saw a lot of North Pole citizens surronding two familiar people. Popo and Nana walked through the crowd to see the two people. They gasped in shock on what they saw. It was their mom and dad. They were lying on the ground lifeless with cuts and bruises on their bodies._

_"Who would do such a thing?" A man asked looking at the scene._

_"This is terrible." A woman followed._

_"Whoever did this should me shameful..." The woman in yell winter clothing said nodding her head._

_Popo and Nana looked at each other, then back to take one last look at them. Then, they ran away with tears in their eyes. Everyone looked at them wondering why they were running._

**_End Flashback_**

After he thought again about their parents death, Popo sighed. He couldn't believe their parents died from an explosion. Since their parents died, their grandfather had to take care of them. They enjoyed each other's company. But then another thought had crossed the young ice climbers mind. Who caused the explosion? If he and Nana ever find out who did it, they would get their revenge for their parents. He then yawned. So, he turned off his lamp, snuggled under the covers, and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Nana was in her room thinking about their parents death also. _"Who caused it?" _She wondered. When their parents died, it was a big downfall for her and Popo's lives. To avoid sadness, she forced herself to think about something else. She remembered what she'd told Popo back in the family room.

_"You never know what can happen."_

She looked to her opened door to see her grandfather came in. "Are you alright, Nana?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Nana replied. "I was just thinking about something..."

Her grandfather placed his hands behind his back and walked over to her bed.

"Do adventures happen here often?" She asked him.

The grandfather smiled as he sat next to Nana on her bed. "No,... but an adventure can happen if you make one."

Nana raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. She didn't get what he meant. Still, her grandfather walked out of the room saying, "Good night."

"...Night..." The pink ice climber responded as he closed her door. Nana turned out her light as she laid down snuggling in the covers while closing her eyes.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Popo and Nana's grandfather had waken up because of a noise. He heard stomping outside. He quickly ran down the stairs and outside the house.

"What the..." He gased at what he saw. It turns out that there was a giant Yeti a few feet from him. It roared causing him to fall back. Before he had time to react, the Yeti grabbed him and stomped away while he squirmed to get free.

* * *

Nana woke up in her room because of the roar outside. She stood there in her bed for a moment. But wanting to know what the noise was, she quickly put her winter clothes on ran out of her room to see Popo standing in front her also with his winter clothes on. "You heard the noise too?" She asked him.

"Yeah..." Popo nodded. "Do you know what it was?"

"No..." Nana replied as she shook her head.

The two decided to go to their grandfather's room to see if he was up or not. But when they got there, they noticed that he wasn't in his room.

"...Grandpa?" Popo said calling out to his grandfather.

Nana looked around the room trying to find him. She then turned her head back towards Popo. "I guess we should check downstairs." She suggested as they both ran down the stairs to find him. They splitted up checking the whole house searching for him. After a few minutes of searching, they ran back to the living room.

"Did you find him?" Popo asked.

"No..." Nana said as she looked to her left. Then back at her brother. "We should check the back..."

They walked to the back of the house to see the door open. So, they walked outside to see nothing but darkness and a watch on the ground. Popo picked it up and showed to Nana. "This is his watch..." He said. "I suggest that we look around and meet back here in 5 minutes." He said.

Nana nodded in agreement as they both walked in diffrent directions. Popo looked around himself trying to find his grandfather. He held his watch up to see it. _"Where is he?" _He wondered. The blue ice climber then heard a familiar voice from afar.

"Popo, come here!" It shouted to him.

Popo thought that obviously, it was Nana. He ran in the opposite direction to meet his sister.

* * *

**Hope you all like the first chapter. Expect more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Adventure

Ice Climber: The Search for Grandpa

Chapter 2- A New Adventure

**I decided to make the next chapter today so this story can be noticed. Anyways, before I start, I gotta say something... Since this is an idea of a new game, this is going to have 50 levels instead of 32. Yes, I know it's a lot but, hey! This is going to be filled with adventure and excitment! Plus, there are all not just going to be mountain levels. Hope you all like it!**

**~KF**

* * *

Popo met up with Nana who was with a man who was wearing a dark green eskimo parka with a hammer. He turned around to see the two Ice Climbers. "Hey, did you hear the noise too?"

Popo and Nana both nodded.

"Yeah..." Nana said "And we came out here to see if we can find out what it was..."

"It was a beast!" A voice shouted out to them, overhearing the conversation.

They turned around to see a woman in a pink eskimo parka like Nana. She walked to them. "I saw it! It was a giant yeti!"

The three looked at each other then back at the woman.

"A yeti?" Popo repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and he was holding a man in his hand who was wearing a light green parka and had grey hair!" The woman explained.

Popo and Nana looked at each other. Then, they remembered the watch that Popo found in the snow. _"Grandpa?..." _They both thought.

"H-Hey! I know him!" The man said. "That's Jason Frost!"

The Ice Climbers gasped at they looked at each other.

"Oh no..." Popo whispered in disbelief as his eyes widen along with Nana.

Both the man and woman turned to them.

"That's our grandfather..." Popo explained.

The adults gasped.

"Oh no... we have to do something!" The man shouted.

Both of the Ice Climbers stared at each other for a few seconds before nodding. "We'll handle it." They both said.

"Y-You can do it?" The woman asked.

Nana nodded. "Yeah, ...we climbed mountains before trying to get the famous vegetables back from a condor."

The man gasped. "It was you two that got them back?"

"Yep." Popo responded while nodding his head.

"Well, I hate to see you guys go to find your granfather on your own... So, I have no choice but to come with you." The woman said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Jennifer. But you can call me Jenny for short."

"I'll go with you too just in case, And my name is Jerry." The man known as Jerry said.

Nana decided to speak. "Okay, so do you know where the Yeti went, Jenny?"

"It stomped to a mountain which is only a few miles from here." Jenny replied. "I guess we should climb up the mountain so we can find your grandfather."

"I think that's a good plan." Jerry said nodding his head.

"I think it's a good idea too." Nana agreed. "We'll need all the help we can get."

Jenny and Jerry both nodded agreeing with her.

Popo came back to them. Nobody even realized that he left.

"I have our hammers." He said as he gave Nana her's and kept one for himself. "Where is the first mountain?"

"Follow me." Jerry said as everyone followed him to the mountains running.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, they all made it to the mountain which they all stared at the top.

"Well, here we are..." Jerry said staring at the top of the mountain.

"I guess we should start climbing." Nana suggested. "The sooner we reach the top, the sooner we find Grandpa."

Everyone jumped to the mountain to get a head start on it.

* * *

_**Controls: (For the 3DS)**_

_**Dash: Up Button**_

_**Rotate Character(s): Left and Right Buttons**_

_**Rotate Camera: Circle Pad**_

They all ran as fast as they can until they saw a couple of Toppis. So they stopped.

"...We gotta get past those things again?" Popo asked.

Nana turned to him. "There probably the Yeti's minions. Let's knock them out."

"How will we be able to do that?" asked Jenny who put her hands to her sides.

_**Attack: A**_

_**Double Attack: A+A**_

_**Triple Attack: A+A+A**_

"Easy." Popo replied. He simply whacked the enemy with her hammer as a demonstration. "Now let's go."

They continued on up the mountain whacking the same enemies as Nana did before. When a minute of fighting passed, they noticed some more enemies that looked just like turtles. But they were blue all over. Even the shell.

"Well this is new." Nana complimented as she knocked them out of the way with her hammer. But they only bounced back. "..."

Popo turned to his sister shaking his head raising an eyebrow with a slight smile on his face. "C'mon, Nana. How is THAT going destroy it? Why can't you just spin around with your hammer?"

Nana thought about it. "...Actually, you're right. Why didn't I think of that before?"

_**Squall Hammer: B Button**_

Popo spun his hammer around himself finishing off the enemy who was about to blow ice breath at him for an attack. Then, he and the others started to run up the mountain for a few more seconds until they glanced over at some more enemies that they saw earlier.

"...Looks like we gotta work together on this one." said Jerry as he raised his hammer to fight with the others.

_**Team Attack: X Button**_

Everyone turned in diffrent directions and attacked the enemies with ease. Obviously, team attack works if you're surronded with enemies.

"Great, now let's just..." Jenny was interupted when she heard more enemies walking to the group. "...Guess we won't get out of here easily, huh?"

"Yeah... But, we're not gonna go anywhere standing here. We may as well attack and then run before enemies spots us." Popo suggested as he whacked some enemies with his hammer. Next they all did a team attack right when more enemies were about to attack them. After 8 more enemies have been defeated, they all ran forward up the mountain until they spotted a small cave.

"...Is that a treasure chest I see?" asked Nana looking at a treasure chest that was inisde the cave. She lifted her head above her eyes as she squinted them a bit to make sure she wasn't just seeing thungs. Indeed there was a treasure chest in the cave. A lot of questions came across her mind. Who put it there? When did it get there? HOW did it get there? What was it doing there and why? The group of four walked to the cave to get a better view of the treasure chest. When they were directly in front of it, some coins came out of it. There was a total of 10.

"...Should we take it?" asked Popo scratching his head looking at the rest of the group.

"I don't know why... But something tells me yes... Take it... Just in case..." Jerry commanded as Popo grabbed the coins. They were about to walked out of the cave when a spinning heart rose from the treasure chest almost the same size of it.

It flew above them and burst into small pieces sprinking and dissapearing.

"...What just happen?" asked Nana who was very confused.

Popo looked away scratching his head again. "I don't know... But for some reason, I feel... refreshed..."

"Same with me." agreed Jerry.

"Let's head back outside if we want to save Jason." Jenny reminded them as they all ran out of the cave and continued up the mountain. They did the same routine with more enemies by doing the sameas they did before.

Popo looked around himself until he saw a giant snowball coming behind him. Hearing the noise, the others turned behind them also seeing the snowball headed their way.

"That doesn't look good..." Nana glanced at the snowball.

"I'll take care of it." said Jenny.

_**Switch Characters: Down**_

_**Attack: A**_

Jenny ran to the snowball and hit it with her hammer by rapidly rotating it destroying the snowball that was close from hitting the group.

"Thanks." Jerry smiled.

Jenny nodded. "No problem."

Once again, they ran for a few more seconds until finally reaching the top of the mountain.

* * *

It started to snow a little as Jerry, Jenny, Popo, and Nana took a look at their surroundings.

"So... Now what do we do?" Nana asked hoping someone will have an answer.

Popo only shrugged as he looked down a mountain to see a slope of snow directly below him. "Maybe, we should go down this slope so we can think of a plan when we get to the bottom of this mountain."

"But, how are we gonna do that?" asked Jenny also looking below her. "We can't jump."

"...True..." Popo agreed as he placed a thumb beneath his chin.

"Maybe we can use this."

The three turned around to see Jerry holding a sled that he found while the others were talking.

"Works for me." Nana said getting along the sled followed by Popo. Soon after, Jerry and Jenny got on the sled too as it quickly sled down the mountain.

**New Enemies:**

**Toppi**

**Icy Turtle**

* * *

**Sorry this took a while to do. You can blame my internet because it stopped working for no apparent reason whatsoever. *Sighs and rolls eyes* Then, this was on hiatus because I needed to work on my other stories. And for those of you who are reading 'World of Brawl', 'Mario Heroes X', and 'The Smashers Ghost Stories', I am going update those as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Officially Begins

Ice Climber: The Search for Grandpa

Chapter 3- The Journey Officially Begins

**...I am totally gonna get killed for not updating this story over half a year ago... Sorry about this long hiatus, but I was out of ideas. Fortunately, I came up with one. There will not be fifty levels in this story. It'll be something different. You'll see...**

**~KF**

* * *

**Slope 1**

Popo, Nana, Jerry, and Jenny were sliding down the mountain since they were already at the top. Where else can they go? Anyways, on the way down, they bumped into some enemies that they already seen before, knocking them down in only one hit.

"So, I guess there are enemies here, too?" Popo asked, looking closer by leaning forward.

"I guess so." Jenny replied. "Let's just run over them."

"This should be fun..." said Nana.

"I guess once we're at the bottom of the mountain, we'll see what we can do from there..." Jerry said.

_**Turn Sled: Left and Right Arrows**_

The enemies didn't stand a chance as they got ran over by the sled. The group of four didn't have to worry one bit.

"Wow, these enemies are a joke now." Nana said, slightly surprised. She chuckled a little.

"You mean THOSE enemies are jokes..." Jerry said, tapping her shoulder before pointing at the sky. The rest of the group looked up to see blue birds up ahead that were shooting balls of ice from their mouths.

"Oh, great..." Nana sighed sarcastically. "Me and my big mouth..."

"So, how are we gonna fight these guys...?" Popo asked, glancing at said birds. "Obviously, we can't use our hammers and of course we can't just jump up there..."

"Good thing I brought these..." Jenny said, making everyone turned to her. She opened up her backpack and pulled out a bow, along with a bag that held fifty arrows that were bright red.

"What are those?" Nana asked curious.

"These are called fire arrows." Jenny answered, "I found them last week when I was exploring a cave." She gave the bow and fire arrows to Popo. "Use them to shoot the birds."

_**Item Menu: L Button**_

_**Select Item: Up and Down Arrows**_

_**Use Item: A**_

"Here goes..." Popo said, slightly nervous. "I've never used a bow an arrow before, so let's see how things turn out..." He aimed carefully at a bird, and fired an arrow at it, which made it explode.

"Good job!" Nana complimented.

Popo smiled and continued to fire until he didn't see any more birds. When he faced forward, some other enemies were ahead. As before, the sled just ran over them. But after a few seconds more ice shooting birds flew by. So Popo started to shoot the fire arrows again at them he missed a couple times, but he had still manage to hit them.

After two minutes of sledding and attacking enemies. The group finally managed to reach the very bottom of the mountain.

**Slope Completed**

"Sooo..." questioned Nana, turning to the others. "Now what?"

"You know what, I don't even know..." Jenny replied before turning to Jerry. "You?"

He'd only shaken his head.

Just then, a dark figure came to the group, holding a dark hammer in his hand. He was wearing a parka, and he was the same height as Popo. He looked just a shadow, but way darker. Everyone became silent.

"...W-Who are you...?" Nana asked.

"Somebody that you'll find out much later." He replied with a deep voice.

They all looked at each other.

"...Okay..." Was all the pink ice climber could say.

"Listen..."

Everyone waited for him to explain what he had to say.

"Your journey officially begins from here on out. There will be a lot of fighting, lots of exploring, and a big adventure. Ice Climbers..."

Popo and Nana waited for him to continue.

"To find the one that you seek, you have to climb nine mountains."

"Nine mountains?" Popo repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

The dark figure nodded. "Ice, fire, forest, poison, water, sky, desert, dark, and finally, the final mountain."

"...Okay, now I understand what you meant about the big adventure you mentioned." Popo recalled.

"Indeed." The dark figure replied, nodding once again. "The mountains will be more difficult as you progress and they are a lot bigger then the one you all just climbed. So, I advise you to as careful as you can. You two..." He pointed to Jerry and Jenny.

"..."

"You two will help the Ice Climbers on the ice mountain." He said.

"...Okay, but what about the rest of the mountains?" Jenny asked him.

"I will handle that part..." He replied.

"Why do we have the climb the mountains anyway?" questioned Nana.

"I knew you would ask that. There are items and more found in each mountain. But the main reason why is because there are tough enemies at the end of each one. When you beat them, not only you will weapons to help you on your quest, but you will receive clues on how to get to the next one until you eventually reach the one you seek..."

There was nothing but silence for the next five seconds.

"So, which mountain are we going to first?" Popo asked.

"Ice." The dark figure replied. "You will go the ice mountain first. Beware of the enemies you will encounter when you enter it."

They all nodded.

"North from here is where the ice mountain will be. Good luck to you all."

With that, he walked away east with the others watching him. Silence occurred once again.

"Well, you heard him. Let's go." Jerry said, pointing north making everyone move in that direction.

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

"Hey, that guy was right." Popo said, looking up in amazement. "This mountain IS big..."

The rest of the group looked up to see how tall the mountain was. While they were looking, they spotted some enemies. Some they have already seen, and the rest were new ones.

"Wow..." said Nana, "We can see enemies already and we haven't even started climbing yet..."

"Well..." Jerry looked at everyone, twirling his hammer in his right hand. "Guess our adventure starts from here... Are we ready?"

Jenny, Popo, and Nana nodded.

"Alright..." He nodded as well as he looked at the mountain once again. "Let's go..."

They started to walk closer to said mountain. However, they just now figured out that there was a soor that was made out of ice.

"Huh?" said Jerry.

_**Open: A**_

Said door risen up to allow the quartet in.

"Okay... I guess we should go..." said Jerry as they all walked in.

**New Enemies:**

**Ice Bird**

**_Do you want to save? Yes No_**

**Saving...**

**File saved. You can save by pressing the START button.**

* * *

**So the mountains are going to be like the worlds from the Mario series and the dungeons from the Legend of Zelda. Anyways, Popo and Nana's adventure officially begins. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks to all of the people that reviewed so far. I really appreciate that a lot!**

**Now it's just Mario Heroes X I need to worry about...**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Mountain Part I

Ice Climber: The Search for Grandpa

Chapter 4- Ice Mountain Part I

**Okay, I am not going to let this story enter a very LOOOONG hiatus again. That's why I decided to work on this chapter. Good thing I came up with the mountain idea. Each mountain is going to have three chapters, except for the final one of course! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

**~KF**

* * *

Popo, Nana, Jerry, and Jenny were looking around the inside of the Ice mountain. Each one of them knew that it was going to be a long way up. So they got started.

They ran forward since they had no other direction to go. But then suddenly stopped when they looked below them. Not just to see a staircase, but they also saw enemies, three caves, and giant icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"...Okay... I am aware that they're enemies in here, but the question is, which cave should we take?" Popo asked, turning to the rest of the group.

Jerry shrugged while looking at all three of them instead of the blue ice climber. "I'd say we take the left one... Just guessing..."

The quartet of climbers went down the staircase and entered said cave, destroying enemies along the way. Inside, they saw another cave on the left side of them. They decided to go there to investigate.

After looking around for ten seconds, Jenny turned around. "Looks like there's nothing here..." She said, "Let's head back-"

"Look!" Popo pointed to a treasure chest that was above him, making his friends see it as well.

"How do we get up there?" Nana asked, putting her hands to her sides before noticing a path that lead to said chest. "Guess that answers my question..."

They went up the path until they reached the chest. Popo opened it, and out came ten coins. He collected them, and closed the chest before running down the path back to where they were when they first saw the chest.

"NOW we should go back." Jenny reminded everyone as they went back out of the cave.

"Cool." commented Nana with a small smile on her face. "A cave within a cave."

They walked forward for a few seconds until they spotted some Ice Birds. Popo started to shoot them with the Fire Arrows in order to defeat them. Luckily, there were only three of them. So he didn't have to worry much. Once they were defeated, they began to ran until they were out of a cave. Before they could even look around again, three Icy Turtles spotted them. They charged to them, only for them to be destroyed by the Squall Hammer move. They then noticed that each of them dropped three arrows.

"Interesting..." said Jerry as Popo picked them up.

Now was the time for the quartet to look around. They saw a two bridges in front of them. One of them was below the group and the other was right next to the first one, but it was at the same height they ground was.

Everyone approached to the ledge where the first bridge was supposed to be.

"Any plans on how we're going to get across?" Popo asked, looking at everyone else.

Jerry looked around the room they were in, until he saw a blue switch on a wall. He tapped Popo on the shoulder. "Try shooting that. It'll probably make the bridge rise."

Popo nodded and aimed carefully at the switch that was not too far away from him and the rest. Once he hit the switch with a fire arrow, the bridge rose, but the second one came down.

"Just as I expected." Jerry said as all four them walked until the came to the end of the bridge,.

"I guess we should find another switch if we want the second bridge to rise." Jenny suggested, "Because that'll make the first bridge drop again. Then, we'll have to find a way to climb back up."

Everyone looked around for another switch until Popo found one on the ceiling. He shot it with another fire arrow and the second bridge began to rise. On it way up, everyone jumped off the first bridge and landed on the other before the first one had a chance to go back down.

"Great." said Nana, forming a small smile on her face. "Now we shall move on."

They approached the door, and it rose. Then the group ended up outside. There they saw Toppis and Icy Turtles.

"So, we're outside now." Jenny noticed as they began to ran once again while attacking the Toppis. When the attacked the Icy Turtles, they dropped fire arrows just like the last ones did. Popo scooped said arrows, yet again and put them away. The group then started to go up the mountain, ready to attack some more. But surprisingly, there were no enemies by the time they got to the door.

"Nothing here..." said Jenny as the door rose, allowing the quartet of climbers to head back inside. They noticed several circle platforms, going in a complete circle over a bottomless pit.

"Well, that's new..." Nana said, looking at all of them.

"We're gonna have to be very careful here so we don't fall off." Jerry warned as they walked to where all the platforms were. They waited until one of them was directly front of the group. When it was, they simply hopped on and it went away where they were all standing. When said platform approached a door, the climbers immediately hopped off it and said door rose until it was completely open, allowing the group to progress.

They were all trapped in the next room because there was a huge, shiny block of ice right in front of them.

"Uh-oh..." Nana said, "Now we what do we do?"

Popo stood silent for a moment until he came up with an idea. He shot fire arrows at the block of ice three times so it would get destroyed.

"Good plan." Jerry complimented, looking at the blue ice climber while forcing a smile.

Popo smiled back before looking ahead of him. They can actually see what was in the room they were currently in. It turns out that there were more ice blocks that were on platforms. Although they were not blocking the path, nor they were not nearly the size as the first one.

...

"Guess I'll destroy these too..." Popo said with a straight face as he began shooting again. Because of the fact that the ice blocks were not as big as the first one, they only required one fire arrow so that they can be destroyed.

The first ice block contained a Toppi. Everyone jumped on the platform and destroyed it. Popo shot another fire arrow at another ice block. This time, though, a chest was there instead of an enemy. Like before, they jumped on the platform it was on. Nana opened it, and ten more coins popped out, followed by a heart, which they had not seen since the first mountain they were on.

"Great!" Nana said, smiling once again. "I feel refreshed again!"

Popo continued to shoot some more ice blocks with the fire arrows. Most of them didn't contain anything, but some contained enemies. They were Icy Turtles. They were easily defeated by the quartet of climbers and the fire arrows the dropped were collected. This had continued until they reached ground. The jumped off the platform they were on and landed on, and ended up at another door. It rose, and they ended up outside again.

They didn't see any enemies, so the group assumed that they had nothing to worry about. So they took off running. However, a strong gust of wind pushed them back to the door.

"...Woah..." Was all Nana could say looking forward while blinking her eyes.

"I'd say we try that again." Jerry suggested while raising a finger as they ran again, only for them to be pushed back at the door for the second time.

"How are we going to get through this without getting pushed back by the wind?" Jenny asked, raisin an eyebrow and putting her hands on her thighs.

Five seconds later, the huge gust of wind blew again, making everyone turned to it.

"...Maybe we should time it...?" guessed Jerry as the gust wind blew after a few seconds. When it stopped, everyone ran as fast as they can until they turned left, which was where the next door was. By the time they got there, the wind blew, yet again.

"Close call." said Popo while the door rose. Everyone stepped in the next room as soon as it was opened all the way.

Inside there were huge platforms that were in shapes of rectangles. Each staircase led to the next to the next one. Though, there were more enemies than before in this room and some of them immediately noticed the group of climbers.

"Guess we're going to have to really fight, now..." said Jenny, looking at every enemy she could she. Some of them were Toppis and they have surrounded the quartet of climbers. So they all had no choice but to attack at once. Once they were defeated, they dropped coins, causing the group to wonder. They didn't question the situation, however. They just simply collected the coins. Once they finished collecting, they ran to a staircase and ran down to be encountered by enemies again.

This time, they were Icy Turtles. They noticed the climbers and charged to them. Unfortunately for them, they got smashed by their hammers. When they were defeated, fire arrows were dropped and they collected them. The group then started to run for the next staircase. On the way there, Icy Turtles fell to the ground and started to charge to the group.

"They came outta nowhere!" Popo shouted, being completely surprised. The Icy Turtles were about to breath out of ice, but right before they did, they got crushed by the hammers of the climbers. When they exploded into tiny bits of ice, fire arrows can be seen. They all collected them and continued their way to the staircase. It had been only three seconds before more Icy Turtles came falling down.

Unlike last time, the Icy Turtles immediately used their ice breath, in attempt in attacking the four climbers. But they've failed terribly. Once they stopped using their ice breath, it was the perfect time for the allies to attack. But because they were surrounded by the Icy Turtles, they had no choice but to attack all at the same time. Some were defeated, but others were not. So they ran up to each of them to attack.

When the last one was destroyed, they dashed to the staircase, yet again. But they actually made this time. They ran down said staircase and ended up on the last platform. Ice Birds were the enemies this time. So Popo had to shoot them down with the fire arrows in order to defeat them. Some of the Ice Birds shot balls of ice, hoping that they would hit the team, but they didn't because they quickly ran out the way. So to attempt to hit them, they swoop down as fast as they can, trying to hit the group with their beaks. Although, like the other enemies, they failed doing so.

On the heroes side, they guessed that it was the perfect time to attack whenever they swooped down. For now, Popo continued to shoot the Ice Birds with the fire arrows until every one of them were defeated. They then started to dash for the staircase. Not even half-way there, Ice Birds came down once again. Popo started to shoot the m with the fire arrows, but some of them that weren't targeted swooped down, forcing Popo to stop shooting and the whole group to use their hammers to attack the swooping birds. It only took one hit for the Ice Birds to be defeated.

The Ice Birds that weren't targeted, nor swooped down to attack the heroes shot ice balls from their mouths. Luckily for the quartet of climbers, they ran out of the way.

"I'm tired of running from every enemy that tries to hit us..." Popo sighed.

_**Dodge: R Button**_

The Ice Birds that were not yet defeated continued to shoot their ice balls, still attempting to attack the four climbers. Unfortunately for them, they simply hopped out of the way, making the ice balls hit the floor, causing them to explode into tiny bits of ice, just like the Icy Turtles did.

Popo's eyes focused on the remaining Ice Birds. He quickly aimed at each one of them and shot every one of them down.

When the blue ice climber's eyes faced forward again, everyone started to dash again until they met a chest. Jerry opened it to find a key that was made out of ice.

"Wow." Nana commented, glazing upon said key. "First ice enemies, then ice doors, and now ice keys? What's next?"

"At least we're finally at the door." Jenny pointed to the door that was ahead of them. They all ran to it and said door rose, which made all of the climbers to walk out of the room.

* * *

**Finally, a longer chapter! I bet some of you were wondering if all of the chapters were going to be short. I guess your questions got answered, then! Oh, and BTW, I typed the entire chapter in 1 day! Yes, 2,000+ words in one day! I really had nothing to do... I guess I'll see you guys soon! Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
